deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/Gavin Guile vs Luso Clemens
Weapon Info: Guile and the Blackguards Short Range: Standard longsword, with a Kilij-like curve. Mid Range: Two wheel-lock pistols, whose mechanism is refined to the point where it is as reliable as an more accurate than a flintlock. Each pistol has a bayonet attached. Long Range: Your standard Flintlock musket, just more reliable and accurate.. Special: Darfting is the manipulation of certain colors of light, Superviolet (UV), Blue, Green, Yellow, Red, and Sub-Red (IR), into magic. Each color has certain properties: Superviolet is frail and invisible to those who can’t draft it, Blue is hard, Green is flexible, Yellow is unstable but strong if drafted properly, Red is sticky and flammable, and Sub-Red is heat. Clemens and Clan Gully Short Range: A standard Longsword. Nothing special. Mid range: Flintlock Pistol. Again, nothing special. Long Range: A hand cannon, similar to Vlad’s on the show, but large enough to be shoulder-fired. Special: Black Magic can summon fire, ice, or lightning. Battle Battle’s not written yet; if you’ve missed the announcement, Luthadel at night is now my official arena. I will only count comments with valid reasons in the section as a vote, and one per user. Any rational counterpoints will give an extra half vote each. Vote and enjoy. Battle Gavin: Luso: Gavin Guile and four Blackguards are walking in Luthadel at night, and encounter Luso Clemens with four members of Clan Gully. “Spread out, all of you. Karris, Ironfist, cover me,” Gavin commands. The four spread out, all having their rifles loaded and at the ready. Luso gives similar commands, and Adelle, Cid, and the two other members of the clan keep a wary eye on the Blackguards, swords, stave, pistol, and hand cannon at the ready. “Hostiles!” Ironfist shouts, “Light up!” All four Blackguards take out bright white signal flares, brightening the night around them and causing the Mist to retreat. Recovering from the blinding light, the moogle member of Clan Gully levels his pistol at Gavin. Before he can fire, however, Karris quickly drafts a blob of Red Luxin and, after the Moogle is covered in the sticky substance, lights it by drafting sub-red. The moogle shrieks and dies, engulfed in flame. . The other members of Clan Gully have recovered, and the bangaa fires his hand cannon at one of the Blackguards, wincing at the scent of burnt flesh and fur. It hits dead on, the massive bullet making it seem like she exploded. . The remaining three Blackguards open fire with their flintlocks at the bangaa, and he falls to the ground, with a bullet wound in each eye and the throat. . While his comrade falls and bleeds, Cid charges the three Blackwatch and slashes at one with his longsword. The guard barely manages to draft himself one from Blue Luxin in time to block Cid’s blow, but the luxin shatters under the force. Cid dismembers him before beheading the unfortunate warrior. . Gavin, meanwhile, has drawn his bayoneted pistol and is parrying Luso’s strikes. Cid finds his next target, Ironfist. However, the massive blackguard sidesteps the charging warrior and hamstrings him with his Longsword. Karris and Adelle, meanwhile, are having their own duel. Karris drafts spears of Green Luxin coated with Red, and tries throwing them at Adelle, who merely dodges and calls down lightning, fire, and ice on Karris. Noticing that she is in trouble, Gavin quickly aims and shoots one of his pistols, which hits Adelle just under the shoulder. The move leaves him open to Luso’s next strike, which grazes his arm. Ironfist picks Cid up by the throat, and gives him two punches to the face before slicing open his stomach with his Longsword. . Gavin, having holstered his pistols and is now holding a sword drafted from Blue and Green Luxin, faces Luso in a proper sword duel. Ironfist steps in, and the fight is now two against one. Gavin, however, is not skilled enough to coordinate attacks and parries with Ironfist. This gives Luso an opening to strike the blackguard, gashing open his throat. . Adelle, wounded, bleeding, and seeing Karris walking towards her, sees she has no choice and casts lightning, killing them both. . . Gavin drafts Yellow in front of Luso’s eyes, blinding him. He then stabs both bayonets into Luso’s eyes, twists, and shoots both pistols, blowing open the back of Luso’s skull. . Gavin pulls out the bayonets, cleans them off, and leaves the bloody aftermath of the fight behind. Category:Blog posts